elang
by korban NTR Ijuky
Summary: ada cinta terlarang di antara seorang pedagang nanas dengan anak rival majikannya. [ chapter 4 : miyaji/izuki ]
1. Chapter 1

**kurobas (c) bang fujimaki tadatoshi**

**Indonesia!AU**

**Rakuzan = Jakarta Seirin = Bandung**

**Ooc ditulis dengan mode lompat-lompat QKQKQKKQKQ**

**Sumz: Neng, aa cinta neng. Apa neng cinta aa?**

.

.

.

:O:

Pulang sekolah, Izuki ingin naik kereta. Padahal jarak rumahnya kalau pakai sepeda roda empat pun bisa ditempuh durasi lima belas menit. Mungkin karena Izuki manis, Hyuuga tidak jadi mengatai si pemuda yang matanya punya kekuatan elang dengan perkataan yang menimbulkan luka hati. Bisa jadi karena Hyuuga ada rasa, bisa jadi karena Hyuuga ada _hahaha_.

"Hati-hati," Riko menepuk kepala Izuki dengan gulungan kitab matematika. "Jangan kau coba-coba tebar senyum sembarangan,"

Mitobe batuk-batuk tiga kali ketukan. _Uhuk. Uhuuk. Uuhuuk._

Koganei menerjemahkan bahasa misterius Mitobe, "Jangan suka jelalatan kalau liat kucing. Kalau ada kucing coba abaikan jangan dinotice terus. Kalau ada penjahat jangan disapa, mukanya coba digarangin sedikit."

Izuki mengangguk khidmat dan memberi hormat pada sahabatnya yang pengertian dan perhatian. _No kode tapi peka, gan!_

Karena Riko tahu Izuki _manisnya manis sekali._

Izuki melambaikan tangan sebelum ia melihat teman-temannya ditelan kegelapan.

Namanya Izuki dan dia pemberani. Namanya Izuki dan dia tidak takut pada kunti.

.

"Neng sekolahnya dimana Aa baru lihat Neng di sekitaran sini,"

Ketakutan Riko menjelma menjadi kenyataan. Izuki yang menggelayut di pegangan kereta menoleh patah-patah. Ia melihat sesosok manusia bermata bulat dengan senyum lima _watt_ dan hangat. Dan pemuda ini mirip kucing dan Izuki tidak bisa menahan hasrat diri untuk membuka suara.

_Jawab ajalah sekalian silaturahmi._ Siapa tahu dia suka baca puisi Sutardji _cause tenageers nowadays don't know __who is _Sutardji.

"Oh saya sekolahnya di Seirin A," Izuki menjawab ramah lengkap dengan tatapan mata yang seenak susu kental manis ditabur senyum gurih dan si pemuda yang menyapa tiba-tiba merasakan ada sesuatu yang berdetak, detak, detak memenuhi telinganya.

"Seirin? Seirin yang mana?"

"Itu di depan alun-alun sekolahnya,"

"Maaf aku kurang tahu sama Bandung sih,"

Ah, Izuki tahu, ini saatnya ujicoba lawakan dari buku TTS yang ia beli di warung-warung.

"A, rasanya aku pernah liat aa deh," Izuki lupa total dengan petuah Mama Riko dan Paman Mitobe.

"Dimana neng?" si pemuda berjaket putih pun menyahut positif.

Izuki lupa dia laki-laki dan Izuki tidak marah saat lawan bicaranya memanggil dia 'Neng'. Akronim dari 'neneng' alias gadis dalam bahasa Sunda.

"Oh iya A, waktu itu ada embe ngomong sama neng katanya Aa matanya kemana kok neng cantiq gini aa tak lihat,"

Jantung Izuki berkerlap-kerlip saat mendengar tawa si Aa yang mengalun indah bagaikan simfoni pelangi di telinganya.

Padahal Izuki ngelawak aja belum :')

"Neng cantiq memang cantiq neng lucu sekali," kata si pemuda berjaket putih, tergelak.

Baru pertama kali ada orang yang refleks mengeluarkan tawa kencang saat Izuki melawak. Biasanya, orang-orang hanya menatapnya garing. Izuki terharu dan akan mencatat hari ini, aku dan aa yang bisa tertawa di prasasti.

Alhasil keduanya tenggelam dalam percakapan tidak nyambung tapi _nyambung_ :')

"A—ah A, aku belum tahu nama Aa siapa..."

Sayangnya, punggung berlapis jaket Rakuzan itu sudah menjauh terbawa pergi oleh laju kereta.

_Rakuzan...?_

.

Izuki tiapkali melihat kucing jadi teringat dengan si laki-laki dengan senyum lucu itu.

.

"Oi, semuanya kumpul-kumpul, aku dapet penawaran terbaik yang takkan datang untuk tiga kali!"

Satu minggu dua hari empat belas jam terlewat setelah kejadian dimana hati Izuki bergetar hebat karena pertemuan yang sudah ditakdirkan dengan si Aa berambut jingga. Izuki sudah mencoba berbagai macam metode melawak bahkan orang-orang harus mengolah kalimat Izuki dulu baru bisa tertawa dengan oktaf rendah.

Hanya si Aa 'jingga'; paham cara membuat Izuki bahagia dalam kurun pandangan pertama.

"Rakuzan mengajak kita latih tanding, terima jangan? Aku sudah menyetujuinya,"

_Gausah nawarin_, batin Izuki lelah.

"Rakuzan yang seminggu ini masuk koran?!"

"Iya!"

"Yang kaptennya pas diwawancara cuman diliatin lehernya?!"

"Iya!"

"Yang kaptennya waktu lagi latihan di gym cuman diliatin punggungnya?!"

"Iya!"

"Yang kaptennya gunting rambut tanpa ngeliat kaca makin ganteng?!"

"Iyaaaa!"

"Dan berhasil masuk ke jajaran kapten paling dahsyat 2014?!"

Hyuuga tertohok kejam oleh perkataan antusias Koganei yang diam-diam ternyata ada rasa sama kapten dari Rakuzan.

Begitulah.

Hyuuga dan Izuki rajin baca koran yang mengekpos Rakuzan dengan kupasan terakurat, terbaru dan terpercaya secara eksplisit. Mulai dari bangunan Rakuzan bagaikan komplek _real estate_, kapten tampan yang bisa _nge-dunk_ padahal tingginya hanya 173cm sampai—

Gosip kalau Rakuzan terjadi prahara rumah tangga antara suami kaya dan istri muda. Dan kabarnya ada pemuda yang senyumnya lebih cerah dari bunga matahari, pemilik pabrik sampo Tresemme, dan bos mafia. Intinya, Rakuzan itu dunia asing yang tak dikenali oleh Izuki.

Entah kenapa Izuki merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Hatinya tiba-tiba berdenyut seperti aliran Waduk Katulampa. Pada keadaan normal, jantung Izuki berdenyut seperti aliran Waduk Jatiluhur.

_~Akankah terjadi sesuatu yang sudah ditakdirkan? Karena di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan~_

Atas dasar hal itu, Riko menyanggupi permintaan latih tanding di sekolah Rakuzan. Katanya, kalau di Seirin kasian anak-anak harus ke Bandung. Riko maso; padahal Akashi bisa bayariin semua anak Rakuzan dari Jakarta ke Bandung; sedangkan dia tidak.

Semua berubah setelah Kuroko mendapat sms;

_Bilang sama pelatihmu kami yang datang ke Seirin, Tetsuya. Aku tidak mau melihat pelatihmu semakin maso._

_Dari Akashi Seijuurou yang tak terkalakan._

Satu hal… apa hubungan Kuroko dan Akashi? Kenapa Akashi tahu nomor Kuroko?

Tumben-tumbenan Izuki kepikiran.

.

[saat memberi hormat di pembukaan pertandingan]

"Halo neng,"

"Kamu yang kemarin ada di kereta 'kan?!"

"Iya Neng takdir mempertemukan kita kembali," Hayama pamer gigi taringnya, "Aku Hayama Kotarou, salam kenal,"

"Izuki Shun," Izuki meraih jabat tangan Hayama dan tiba-tiba ada sengatan eletrik (padahal Hayama tidak mengalami korslet di tubuhnya) mengalir dari tangan sampai ke jantung Izuki. "Aa ngapain ke Bandung dari Jakarta?"

"Kemaren Aa coba ngelabing,"

"Ngelabing?"

"Ralat. _Clubbing_ neng, cuman aa gakuat minum susu campur soda ternyata aa udah mabok duluan,"

"Ah aa masih mending aku teh dicampur jeruk nipis aja udah pusing,"

.

.

.

.

[saat_ one on one_]

"A baru sekali ini ngerasa digodain sama neng cantiq,"

"Apa aku bukan neng! Kau bisa menyebutku neng kalau a bisa kalahin neng!"

"Buat neng lima jari juga cukup!"

"Ayo a aku takkan kalah sama aa!"

.

"Hayama berhenti menggoda anak sekolah lain!"

"Izuki! Kamu harus lebih berkonsentrasi!"

.

[saat Izuki mencoba mencuri bola dari Hayama]

"Memangnya kamu bisa mengalahkan aku? Tidak ada yang bisa melewati teknik dribbleku!"

"Ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu!"

"Siapa?"

"Aku yang akan mengalahkanmu!"

.

"Hayama! Izuki! Kalian sempat-sempatnya ngobrol saat mencuri bola!"

.

.

.

[saat Hayama nembak Izuki]

_Neng?_

_Apa?_

_Aa ada rasa sama Neng. Apa Neng ada rasa sama Aa?_

Izuki tahu ini menjadi jawaban atas do'a-do'a yang ia panjatkan setiap malam minggu.

Sesederhana ini.

.

.

"Izukiiii… PJ-nyaaaa!"

.

"Hayama… PJ-nya!"

"Minta sama Akashi saja sana!"

"Hah? Apa korelasinya?"

"Mulai detik ini Akashi adalah bapak angkat saya,"

.

.

.

[saat Izuki main basket dengan Hayama]

Dua-dua seperti orang asing yang akrab, bertarung dalam ketegangan hebat, saling tatap-menatap dan akhirnya Hayama tertawa. Izuki tersenyum. _Ternyata ada ya orang yang mengerti sense humorku…_

.

.

.

[saat Hayama main basket sama Izuki]

Entahlah rasanya seru kalau main sama Izuki. Izuki cepat dan lincah, bikin Hayama ketagihan main terus sama Izuki. Matanya Izuki tajam dan selalu bisa melihat pergerakan dribble kilat dan Hayama bahagia atas apresiasi yang Izuki berikan.

.

Saat Hayama sibuk sms-an sama Izuki, pasti ada yang naik darah.

(Akashi yang suka marah-marah dibalik topeng non ekspresi)

.

Saat Izuki sibuk _chatting-_an sama Izuki, pasti ada yang naik darah.

(Hyuuga yang suka marah-marah sambil nyuruh Izuki keliling lapangan)

.

Begitulah cinta, yang sirik, tidak ada akhirnya :')

_A, katanya mau ke Bandung?_

_Iya SMA kita mau latih tanding lagi_

_Serius?_

_Akashi lagi ada hajatan jadi kita dibayarin transportasi, konsumsi ah beres kok tenang aja kalau-kalau Neng khawatir masalah uang_

_Oh, kaptenmu itu anak Raja Minyak?_

_Kakeknya Raja Minyak, Ayahnya Presiden Minyak. Secara kapten kita pundi uang berjalan—tapi neng dilarang suka apalagi cinta sama Akashi_

_Hmm, iya. Ditunggu di Seirin ya A_

_Oke, Neng pasti Neng makin cantik._

_Ah, A neng cantik gini masa baru ngeh_

_AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_A malah ketawa?_

_Kan neng lagi ngelawak _

_Neng—?_

.

Namanya Izuki Shun dan lebih cantik dari perempuan kebanyakan padahal dia laki-laki. Namanya Izuki dan dia lucu sekali. Namanya Izuki, punya mata sipit bagai bulan disambit, namanya Izuki dan dia hobi melawak sayang sekali, yang mengerti lawakannya hanya orang-orang yang ber-IQ tinggi dan dipilih Tuhan.

Namanya Hayama Koutarou, lalu dia suka menggoda Izuki dengan panggilan 'Neng' atau yang lain meskipun panggilan itu ditujukan untuk perempuan bukan laki-laki. Namanya Hayama, dan dia lincah. Namanya Hayama dan dia pacarnya Izuki. Namanya Hayama, dan dia sayang, sayang, sayang sama Izuki.

Izuki murid Seirin. Hayama murid Rakuzan. Izuki punya penglihatan tajam. Hayama nggak punya. Izuki nggak punya tangan tangkas. Hayama punya. Izuki lucu. Hayama imut. Kesimpulannya, mereka menjalin hubungan lintas kota.

.

Suatu hari di musim hujan yang lebat, Akashi mendapat ilham dan pencerahan dalam nuraninya bahwa ia harus mengajak SMA Seirin latih tanding. Perihal kapten yang disebut-sebut sebagai pemilik Freeport lima tahun mendatang memiliki nurani bisa dikesampingkan sebentar karena bagaimana pun juga Akashi adalah manusia biasa yang tahu enaknya nasi.

"Ih, Akashi serius—kita latihan tanding sama Seirin?"

"Iya. Ada masalah, Kotarou?"

"Kan mereka ada di Bandung kita ada di Jakarta—jauh tau!"

"Ah kalau malu ketemu sama Shun bilang saja,"

"Oke, aku ingin ketemu sama Shun tapi aku gamau kamu ngambek dan menyiksa kita dengan azab yang pedih karena tiapkali aku melihat Shun rasanya aku kehilangan akal sehat,"

_Begitu pun aku tiap melihat wajah Tetsuya dan Kouki, Kotarou_—benak Akashi melengking.

"Kamu boleh pilih. Pakai jet pribadiku, helikopter atau pintu teleportasi ghaib milikku?"

"Kereta aja deh,"

"Oke, kita naik jet pribadiku saja," Akashi mendadak budek,"Kita mendarat di lapangan Gasibu oke,"

"Akashi—"

Akashi tidak tahu bahwa keputusannya membuka lembaran baru bagi kehidupan pelangi Hayama dengan seseorang disana.

(padahal motif Akashi sebenarnya adalah ingin melihat wajah dua mantannya sekali lagi, Kuroko dan Furihata)

.

_Udah nyampe mana, Hayama?_

_Izuki-sayang jangan ngambek dong. Aku jadi lemes kan mau ketemu_

_Aku bilang kamu udah sampai mana_

_Kalau dari gerbang depan mau lapor ke TU kemana ya?_

.

"Aa cinta Neng. Apa Neng cinta A?"

Tidak ada jawaban dan akhirnya Hayama tertawa agar kecanggungan yang meliputi mereka berdua lenyap dibawa angin sepoi,

"Aa mau kok menunggu Neng sampai Neng cinta Aa,"

.

_Shun, kita pernah bertemu loh sebelumnya selain di kereta_

_Dimana?_

_Di dalam mimpi_

_Hayama, plis_

_Ketawa dong Shun!_

_Nggak_

_Aku selalu ketawa kalau kamu ngelawak tapi kenapa kamu nggak pernah ketawa kalau aku ngelawak?_

.

_Shun_

_Iya?_

_Shun, sun dulu dong pipiku biar okeh_

.

_Hayama?_

_Ya, Izuki?_

_Hayama apa yang tinggal di Majapahit?_

_Oke, Hayam Wuruk itu Izuki, bukan Hayama Kotarou_

.

_Shun_

_Apa, Hayama?_

_Enggak kok, cuman lagi liat matahari eh taunya bahasa inggrisnya kedenger sama kayak nama kamu_

_Gombal mulu_

_Abisnya hanya Shun yang bisa menjadi _sun_ dalam kehidupanku_

.

_Kotarou apa yang berkacamata?_

_Mariposa Shintarou, plis kenapa aku disamain sama dedemit di Bandung, Izuki sayang tega sekali sama aku :'( _

_Ih maaf gak maksud :'(_

.

Desas-desusnya, Izuki tidak percaya.

Setiap kali ada kodok yang melompat tiga kali dan melewatinya di perempatan gang menuju rumahnya, janganlah sekali-kali kau menengok ke kiri, begitu peringatan yang Riko, Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi katakan.

Nanti ada seseorang berjubah besar muncul dan menanyakan hal pribadi padamu.

Izuki mengalaminya dan dia malah merasa tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Dan ada asap mirip penyemprotan DBD menyelubungi penglihatannya dan Izuki tidak merasakan tanda bahaya setelah muncul sesosok 195cm dan berkacamata.

Sosok yang dibicarakan banyak orang dan masuk ke dalam koran—Mariposa Shintarou. Makhluk metafisika yang diyakini dapat membuat seseorang beruntung atau terpuruk tergantung amalan masing-masing kini ada di hadapan Izuki lengkap dengan efek berkilau dan bercahaya.

"Pilih masa lalu atau masa depan?"

Sebelum Izuki sempat bernapas—Mariposa Shintarou bertanya.

"Aa-aku pilih masa depan!"

Izuki harap jawabannya benar. Karena dia tidak mau terperangkap dengan mantannya selama-lamanya. Melihat wajah Furihata yang mendung cukup menjadi pelajaran bagi Izuki agar berhati-hati dengan yang namanya lelaki (padahal dia lelaki).

"Pilih mantan atau gebetan?"

"Gebetan!"

Ada suara tawa dan dengusan pendek disaat yang bersamaan. Apakah jawaban yang Izuki katakan mendatangkan manfaat atau mudharat?

"Kamu memilih jalan yang benar, _nodayo_." Katanya lagi. "Aku Mariposa, _nodayo_. Aku ada karena keinginan manusia, _nodayo_. Sejak ada _Oha-asa_ pula aku ada,"

"Terus hanya kamu satu-satunya yang nggak takut liat aku," sesi curhat seorang Mariposa dimulai.

"Kamu emang ngapain sih jadi Mariposa?"

"Tugasku bertanya dan mengabulkan keinginan manusia. Kalau kamu bisa melihatku, berarti kamu punya keinginan yang tak bisa kamu katakan, _nodayo_."

"Dari sekian banyak manusia yang ada di muka bumi, hanya sejumput manusia yang bisa _move on_, _nodayo_. Semuanya terperangkap dalam kenangan indah masa lalu tanpa sadar bahwa masa depan masih menyediakan banyak pilihan untuknya. Dan kamu termasuk salah satunya, _nodayo_."

"Aku baru tahu Mariposa sebawel ini, _nodayo_."

"Jangan ikut-ikutan cara bicaraku, _nodayo_."

"Jadi kamu memilih masa depan dan gebetan, _nodayo_?"

Izuki mengangguk pasti.

"Kalau begitu selamat. Anda memenangkan kesempatan hidup berbahagia bersama dengan _cheetah_ lucu yang imut, penyabar dan pengertian wahai burung elang yang tersesat,"

Si makhluk tak jelas itu memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya. "Dengan begini kau orang terakhir yang kubutuhkan untuk melepaskan kutukan Mariposa ini. Karena kamu, aku bisa menjadi manusia kembali. Aku ucapkan banyak terimakasih untukmu, _nodayo."_

Izuki hanya diam saat makhluk hijau itu menghilang dalam sekali kedipan.

Dan di dekat kaki Izuki tertinggal dua _voucher_ gratis makan ramen lumpuhkan ingatan.

.

.

.

"Begini ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan, Izuki."

Izuki menunggu Hayama mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya.

"Aa cinta neng. Apa Neng cinta Aa?"

"Kalau masih belum jawab juga tidak mengapa bagi Aa," si _cheetah_ menjadi layu saat sang elang ragu.

"Kita selama ini LDR-an. Kita ketemuan saat libur setelah ujian. Atau SMS-an aja. Aa rasa Neng sudah bosan sama Aa,"

"Aku sayang kamu."

"Jangan bercanda ah, aku gasuka, lagi serius nih,"

"Iya aku serius,"

"Masa,"

"Iya!"

"Apa buktinya,"

Hari itu hari yang cerah. Saat Izuki mengesun pipi Hayama biar okeh dan dua orang jatuh cinta; Hayama suka dicium dan Izuki suka mencium intinya mereka lucu.

.

Di masa depan, Hayama beli rumah untuk mereka berdua di Switzerland. Rumahnya menghadap kebun bunga matahari dan cocok sekali untuk bermain layangan tanpa ada kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang.

.

_Apa yang menjadi bukti kalau kamu suka aku?_

Hayama senyum.

_Kok senyum terus?_

_Abisnya aku nungguin kamu ngelawak._

Oh Mama tolonglah aku…. Laki-laki yang seperti ini membuat Izuki gila kepayang.

_Oh iya A._

_Neng juga sayang Aa._

_AAAAAAAH NENG IZUKIIII!_

.

_Neng kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?_

_Pertemuan kita itu sudah ditakdirkan A, bukan kebetulan._

.

Dan Izuki baru tahu dari Hayama kalau Mariposa Shintarou itu dulunya adalah manusia yang berani menolak Akashi dan berakhir jadi makhluk gentayangan. Tapi berkat kepolosan Izuki dan optimisme akan masa depan, Mariposa Shintarou akhirnya berhasil kembali jadi remaja SMA biasa.

.

Di masa depan nanti, namanya bukan Izuki Shun. Tapi Hayama Shun dan Shun selalu senang mengesun Hayama biar oke.

.

**end**

**catatan**

setiap chapter di proyek ini (kayaknya) ga bakal nyambung satu sama lain karena ini harem!juky jadi ya gitu =)

makasih sudah membaca!


	2. Chapter 2

**kurobas (c) bang fujimaki tadatoshi**

**ooc alay jadah hal-hal yang aneh tolong diiyain aja**

**Indonesia!AU **

**Seirin = Bandung Kaijou = Depok**

**sumz: cinta moriyama pada elang kecil itu terbentang dari margonda sampai tegalega.**

.

.

.

Suatu hari Moriyama naik angkot keliling Bandung, lalu nyasar.

Berawal dari Kise yang tiba-tiba ngidam ingin makan batagor di alun-alun Bandung dan cendol El*zabeth langsung dari pabriknya, tim basket reguler Kaijou bertolak ke Bandung dari Depok dengan disponsori oleh jasa travel milik keluarganya Kise. Sebenarnya Kasamatsu sempat mempertanyakan kenapa satu tim diboyong ke Bandung padahal yang ngidam hanya seorang, tapi ya sudahlah, yang penting hepi, yang penting asyik, yang penting nanti di alun-alun ditraktir main odong-odong sama Kise.

Nah, ketika main odong-odong itulah prahara mulai terjadi. Hayakawa ingin main odong-odong Donal Bebek, sementara Moriyama ingin odong-odong Power Ranger. Mereka bertengkar dan Moriyama bilang dia mau naik angkot keliling Bandung saja daripada naik odong-odong penuh perkara. Kasamatsu setuju, nitip oleh-oleh, dan meminta Moriyama untuk ketemuan di gerbang tol Pasteur jam 6 sore karena mereka harus kembali ke Depok.

Mungkin Moriyama sekarang tengah merasakan pahitnya penyesalan ketika dia salah angkot dan akhirnya malah nyasar. Ditambah lagi ponselnya sudah mati total karena habis baterai. Karena Moriyama bokek jadi dia belum beli _powerbank_ (ditambah stok _powerbank_ gambar Hello Kitty di toko kesayangannya habis, jadi niatnya membeli _powerbank_ ditunda sampai _powerbank_ tersebut ready stock) kesimpulannya ponselnya kini almarhum. Moriyama sedang berpikir apa sebaiknya ia memulai hidup baru sebagai tukang odong-odong Power Ranger di kota antah berantah ini ketika seorang pemuda dengan mata elang abu-abu yang begitu cantik di balik poni lurusnya, menepuk bahunya dan bertanya dengan betul-betul tulus.

"Turun dimana A'? Kok kayaknya bingung begitu?"

Latar angkot Cicadas-Elang yang kini tengah dinaikinya tiba-tiba berubah jadi pemandangan surga, dimana malaikat memainkan harpa dengan Mariposa Shintarou sebagai balerina. Begitu kudus dan penuh cahaya.

(Ini semua berkat suara empuk nan indah yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.)

"Eh..."

_Hampir aja mau jawab 'turun di hatimu' tapi karena gombalan itu sudah terlalu basi jadi nggak jadi._

"Hm?"

"D-di Pasteur—"

"Walaaah kalau turun di Pasteur kenapa naik angkot ini?" Pemuda itu tak sadar rupanya kalau Moriyama adalah turis malang yang tersesat. "Nyasar ya, A'?"

"I-iya kayaknya."

_Iya aku nyasar, nyasar di mata kamu._

"Kalo gitu bareng saya aja A', saya ini ke sekolah dulu mau ngambil motor terus nanti langsung ke Pasteur kok. Eh ini saya serius ya nggak niat nyulik terus minta tebusan dua milyar buat lunasin kredit panci sama laptop, seriusan. Gimana A'?"

_Aduh tapi dalam sekejap kamu sudah menculik hatikooh :")_

"Boleh ... boleh banget..." Moriyama susah payah menahan blingsatan sementara pemuda yang membuatnya silau itu tersenyum sejuta dolar. "Tapi ... kenapa tadi? Motor kamu di sekolah?"

"Iya A', motor saya ketinggalan."

"Kok bisa?"

"Tadi saya pulang ke rumah naik angkot, lupa kalo saya bawa motor."

_Ganteng-ganteng dodol,_ pikir Moriyama. _Eh tapi gapapa deng soalnya imut._

.

Pada akhirnya, mereka bertolak dari SMA Seirin—sekolah pemuda unyu bermata elang itu—ke gerbang tol Pasteur naik motor BMW. Bebek Merah Warnanya. Moriyama blingsatan betulan ketika dibonceng, hampir saja mereka menggelinding jatuh dari jembatan Pasupati dan bucat di tempat. Untunglah Moriyama bisa menahan diri karena ia masih mau hidup. Masih mau bernapas dan mengetahui siapakah pemuda manis yang baik hati rajin menabung dan suka menolong orang nyasar ini. Ya syukur-syukur dijadikan kandidat untuk calon istri ideal gitu.

Mereka sampai di tempat yang dijanjikan jam enam lebih sekian menit dan untunglah Moriyama tidak ditinggal karena Hayakawa tiba-tiba ikutan Kise ngidam dan dia ngidam es potong rasa alpukat yang dijual bapak-bapak berotot di pusat perbelanjaan dekat gerbang tol Pasteur. Sebelum rombongan pemain basket dengan masa kecil kurang bahagia itu bertolak kembali menuju Depok, Moriyama berteriak dari jendela mobil travel biar kayak di film-film gitu.

"HEEEI KITA BELUM KENALAAAN!"

Serius sebenarnya Moriyama ingat mau ngajak kenalan, tapi memang pada dasarnya alay jadi timbul keinginan untuk kenalan dengan cara yang (sebenernya nggak) dramatis ini.

"OH IYA YA MASA?"

"KOK KAMU LUPA SIH?"

Sayangnya motor BMW si elang tak bisa masuk gerbang tol.

"NAMA SAYA IZUKI A'!"

"HAH APA BAJURI?"

"I-ZU-KIIII!"

"BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH?"

"IH AA MAH JAUH IZUKI A! I-ZU-KI!"

"OH IZUKI!"

Mungkin sutradara film di seluruh dunia akan menangis melihat adegan ini.

.

Di Depok, tepatnya di SMA Kaijou.

"Mbak, mau beli mie dong." Moriyama memesan makanan pada mbak-mbak kantin.

"Rasa apa, Mas?"

"Rasa yang pernah ada, Mbak."

Sebuah wajan berkerak mengemplang wajah tampan Moriyama dan alhasil di pojokan, bersama teman-teman Kaijounya yang makan ramen lumpuhkan ingatan, Moriyama ngemil kerak wajan.

Saat jatuh cinta, bahkan kerak wajan serasa keripik kentang mahal yang logonya om bulat berkumis.

"Kasamatsu-senpai itu kenapa Moriyama-senpai ngemil kerak wajan?"

"Latihan buat pentas debus minggu depan, udah jangan diliatin nanti dikira temennya."

Oh sungguh, Moriyama tidak peduli. Biarkanlah jomblo-jomblo ngenes tim basket Kaijou itu hidup dalam dunianya sendiri. Untunglah Moriyama rajin minum Tolak Jomblo setiap hari karena Moriyama mencari cinta. Orang mencari cinta minumnya Tolak Jomblo jadi setidaknya ia tidak terkungkung dalam rasa sepi yang biasa menghinggapi hati para jomblo yang bak sendal jepit hilang pasangannya di masjid setelah Jumatan.

"Eh _guys_, ke Bandung lagi yuk." Moriyama tiba-tiba buka suara.

"Ngapain?" Kasamatsu bertanya, wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi horor begitu tahu salah satu bawahannya ada yang ngidam lagi.

"Numpang wifi di Taman Jomblo. Ya nggaklah! Wisata kuliner gitu di Braga Culinary Night. Sekalian cari tulang rusuk yang hilang!"

"Ya gimana mau nyari tulang rusuk yang hilang, Kasamatsu-senpai deket cewek aja kelojotan," Kise berkata setengah meledek, untung saja Kasamatsu urung melempar wajah cantik Kise dengan _hotplate_ kalau ia tidak ingat bahwa ia diancam untuk bayar premi asuransi untuk wajah Kise jika ia berani-berani melukai wajah itu.

"Eh tapi seriusan!" Moriyama berfatwa, wajannya yang sudah bebas dari kerak dihentakkan ke permukaan meja kantin. Untung meja kantin tak perlu pakai asuransi. Eh omong-omong itu wajannya jadi bersih banget loh. "Yuk, pada mau nggak?"

Sebetulnya para regular tim basket itu tahu sih kalau Moriyama hanya modus—mengajak jalan-jalan ke Kota Kembang hanya untuk menemui si yayangnya, elang yang telah mencaplok hatinya dan membawanya jauh tinggi terbang meninggalkan bumi. Dengan pertimbangan daripada-Moriyama-makin-korslet, akhirnya Kasamatsu setuju, mumpung ada sponsor transportasi juga kan.

.

"Kunci motor udah?"

"Udah."

"Jaket?"

"Dipake."

"Inget ya kalau ada orang nggak dikenal minta nomor hape kamu jangan dikasih. Kasih nomor hape aku aja."

"Iya iya."

"Terus inget kalau ada orang asing nawarin makanan jawabnya gimana?"

"Maaf Kang/Teh saya alergi sama semua makanan di dunia ini, saya makan pake suntik gizi."

"Kalau ada kodok ijo di pengkolan harus gimana?"

"Sebut nama Mariposa Shintarou tiga kali."

"Pinter. Sok sana pergi."

Izuki menghela napas. Ia tak habis pikir sampai kapan Teteh Aya, kakaknya, akan menganggapnya seperti anak playgroup yang masih main empeng—padahal Mai adiknya saja tidak diperlakukan sampai sebegininya. Mungkin karena Izuki Shun adalah satu-satunya anak laki-laki di keluarga ini, tapi entahlah. Yang pasti Izuki semacam kurang nyaman saja ketika ia mau _hang-out_ bersama teman-temannya dari klub basket Seirin di Braga Culinary Night tapi masih harus diceramahi kakaknya panjang lebar seperti ini. Hyuuga dan Riko yang menunggu di pagar rumah keluarga Izuki hanya cengar-cengir karena sudah familiar dengan kebiasaan Teteh Aya menceramahi adik laki-lakinya itu tiap kali berangkat.

"Sori, nunggu lama ya?" seru Izuki sambil berlari-lari menghampiri dua sohibnya itu sambil membawa helm di tangan kanan.

"Nggak kok," jawab Riko dusta. "Yuk ah, cus!"

Akhirnya tiga sekawan itu berangkat menuju Braga Culinary Night, Hyuuga dibonceng Izuki naik BMW sementara Riko naik motor ninja sendiri.

.

"Woi, bangun! Udah nyampe, nih!"

Kasamatsu membangunkan Moriyama yang terlelap sejak mobil travel masuk tol sampai sekarang ada di keramaian Braga malam minggu. Pemuda itu tertidur dengan buku _Seribu Satu Cara Rebut Hatinya (Untuk Pemula)_ menutupi muka dengan posisi yang begitu tidak elit, sempat membuat Kasamatsu berpikir untuk mengambil foto Moriyama yang tertidur seperti itu untuk keperluan _blackmail_ tapi tidak jadi karena Kasamatsu kapten yang berbakti.

"Eh-hm-hummmm udah nyampe?" Moriyama terbangun lalu mengelap iler di sudut-sudut mulutnya. "Serius udah nyampe?"

"Udah, itu Hayakawa sama Kobori malah udah jajan seblak dua porsi." Kasamatsu menjawab sambil merapikan jaketnya. "Yuk turun!"

Kasamatsu turun duluan karena posisinya paling dekat dengan pintu. Moriyama memanfaatkan kesempatan yang sebentar itu untuk ngulet, mengusap muka dengan tisu basah karena nggak mungkin dia facial sekarang, dan membetulkan rambutnya—helai-helai kehijauan itu mudah sekali jadi berantakan setelah bangun tidur.

Bertepatan dengan kaki Moriyama yang menginjak tanah, terdengar suara yang begitu familiar meskipun sudah lama Moriyama tidak mendengarnya.

"Ah!"

Moriyama menoleh.

"Aa yang nyasar di angkot Cadas-Elang waktu itu!"

Moriyama kejang-kejang. Elang tercintanya ada di hadapan mata.

"Eh-eh-hai!" Dalam sepersekian detik Moriyama kehilangan memorinya mengenai langkah pertama dalam buku _Seribu Satu Cara Rebut Hatinya (Untuk Pemula). _"Izuki!"

"Waaah jauh-jauh dari Depok cuma buat makan di sini A'? Keren!" Izuki terlihat begitu antusias. "A saya ada temen yang buka stand baso bakar di sini, mampir-mampir A!"

_Meskipun jadi salesman tapi kenapa kamu tetep imoeth :")_

"Oh iya A saya baru inget, saya belum tau nama Aa ya?" Izuki mengulurkan tangannya. "Kenalan sekali lagi yuk? Saya Izuki A!"

Dengan jantung dag dig dug duer daia Moriyama menerima uluran tangan Izuki.

"Moriyama."

"Wah Moriyama ya? Moriyama tuh itu bukan, pengarangnya Kuroko no Basket?"

KRIKKRIKKRIKKRIK

"... hah?"

KRIKKRIKKRIKKRIK

"... pengarangnya Kuroko no Basket bukannya Fujimaki Tadatoshi?"

"Ya kan '_yama'_ sama '_fuji'_! '_Yama'_ kan gunung, _'fuji'_ kan nama gunung!"

KRIKKRIKKRIKKRIK

_Kok maksa sih, Juk :"(_

Moriyama hanya bisa ketawa keki melihat gebetannya yang berusaha melucu tapi PLIS ITU GAK LUCU SAMA SEKALI DAN MALAH MAKSA tapi karena Izuki imut jadi dimaafkan. Setelah sesi menggaring yang bener-bener segaring Gurun Sahara digoreng itu, Izuki memutuskan untuk mengajak Moriyama ke _stand _baso bakar milik temannya Mitobe, dan membuktikan bahwa baso bakar Mitobe itu terenak sedunia.

.

Kapan ya Moriyama sadar bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada Izuki?

Ia tidak ingat pastinya, yang pasti sepulang ke Kaijou setelah insiden Lost in Bandung waktu itu Moriyama menemukan dirinya selalu memikirkan Izuki. Lihat burung beo punya pak guru Kimia ingat Izuki. Main Flappy Birds ingat Izuki. Main Angry Birds ingat Izuki. Ngemil kerak wajan ingat Izuki. Liat Kasamatsu ... ingat cicilan panci. Oke nggak nyambung mari kembali ke topik.

Kalau begitu, pertanyaannya diganti—kapan ya Moriyama mulai jatuh cinta pada pemuda manis itu?

Izuki punya senyum manis yang bisa memenuhi asupan gula harian mahasiswa-mahasiswa maso yang dimabuk tugas setiap harinya dan mungkin serangan gula itu menyerang Moriyama saat Izuki pertama kali tersenyum pada Moriyama di bawah atap angkot Cicadas-Elang yang sedikit bolong. Mungkin serangan gula itulah yang membuat Moriyama gila. Gila dalam amukan cinta. Cie.

Atau mungkin ketika pemuda itu membuka mulutnya lalu mengeluarkan suara empuk yang bahkan bisa memanggil Mariposa Shintarou dari surga untuk menari balet? Bisa jadi. Ia memiliki timbre suara yang begitu elegan di telinga Moriyama, merambat bagai elusan kain sutra dalam kokleanya. Ia betah mendengarkan suara itu meskipun sedang menggaring sekalipun. Ia betah berlama-lama mendengarkan suara itu dan malah berharap bisa mendengarkan suara itu sepanjang hari namun sayangnya mereka, sampai sekarang, masih terbentang jarak dari Margonda sampai Tegalega.

Atau mungkin karena matanya? Di balik poninya yang lurus dan jatuh Izuki memiliki mata yang bersinar begitu murni seperti obsidian, kecil namun tajam. Mata itu terlihat selalu bersinar dengan sinar yang menenangkan seperti aliran air dari mata air Gunung Cisalak. Moriyama teringat ketika Izuki menawarkannya tumpangan dari SMA Seirin menuju Pasteur, itu jarak yang tidak dekat namun tetap saja mata Izuki bersinar tulus layaknya bayi yang baru lahir dan belum kenal kejamnya dunia. Padahal kan bisa jadi Moriyama adalah penjahat berkedok pemuda gombal yang terlilit kredit macet cicilan panci dan catokan rambut, tapi Izuki begitu percaya, begitu polos dan tulus.

Yang pasti malam ini di bawah bintang-bintang sebagai kanopi malam Braga yang ramai, Moriyama menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Izuki sambil minum Wedang Jahe Kalengan.

.

.

"Eh Izuki, sekarang harusnya ada Earth Hour ya?"

"Eh? Oh iya ya A? Aduh maaf udah lama nggak update berita-berita internasional A."

"Iya harusnya sekarang Earth Hour, matiin lampu selama satu jam. Tapi aku nggak mau ah. Aku maunya Heart Hour, nyalain lampu cintaku buat kamu."

.

.

Hyuuga yang kebetulan berada dalam radius setengah meter dari mereka dan sedang ngemil makaroni level super pedes mampus, keselek. Turut berduka cita.

.

.

"... A itu kata-katanya bisa diulang lagi?"

"Eh?" Moriyama menoleh ke arah Izuki yang wajahnya sudah memerah, tapi yang jelas bukan karena meminum Wedang Jahe Kalengan. "Ap-apa..."

"A ULANGI DONG ITU KATA-KATANYA MAU AKU CATET SEBAGAI _DAJARE_ PALING BOMBASTIS 2014."

Moriyama tersenyum keki. Lalu Kasamatsu lewat sambil membawa martabak kacang.

.

.

**moriyoshi **Hai dedeq sayang apa kabar

**izukishun **baik a, aa sendiri apa kabar?

**moriyoshi **masih menantimu deq

tenang saja cinta aa masih membentang dari margonda sampai tegalega

**izukishun** ah si aa bisa aja

A tau nggak yoshi yoshi apa yang lucu

**moriyoshi **yoshimilikiti

**izukishun** ih aa aku sebenernya ga niat ngelucu tau ih parah aku mau jawab yoshitaka moriyama padahal :"(

**moriyoshi **AAA MAAFKAN AKU

gantian ya aku kuman kuman apa yang kini sedang kurasakan

**izukishun **apa aku ga ngerti

**moriyoshi** kumansih setia di sini menantimu meski terpisah jarak

**izukishun** *emot malu* a asli itu maksa

.

Ya jadi kesimpulannya, mereka kini tengah menjalin hubungan seperti telepon SLJJ—antar kota.

Meskipun jarak antara Margonda dan Tegalega membentang, meskipun kalau mau ketemu satu sama lain harus bosan dulu selama tiga jam di dalam mobil travel atau bis, meskipun setiap hari harus mengutuki koneksi internet Indonesia yang jeblok karena itu mengganggu kegiatan mereka ber-_video call_ ria, cinta ini akan tetap ada. Karena cinta sejati (katanya sih) tidak akan lekang oleh jarak. Cie banget ya.

Mungkin suatu hari nanti di masa depan yang dekat Moriyama bisa membujuk (memaksa) Izuki untuk kuliah di universitas kuning sebelah Kaijou. Alasannya? "Karena universitas itu adalah universitas paling romantis di dunia, universitas mana lagi yang mempersatukan aku dan kamu, U and I?"

.

**end**

**catatan**

**winter:** asli ini galucu plis maaf ya ini early warning aja sih kayaknya chapter genap bakal garing banget huhuhuhu saya harus berusaha lebih keras lagi ;w;

btw tidak ada maksud mempromosikan apapun di fanfic ini suer beneran #plok

catetan tambahan: margonda itu salah satu nama jalan (jahanam) di depok kalo tegalega itu nama daerah di bandung terimakasih banyakbanyakbanyak buat kalian semua loff yuuu udah dukung projek kitaaAAA KYAHHHHMWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH


	3. Chapter 3

**kurobas (c) bang fujimaki tadatoshi**

**ooc alay jadah hal-hal yang aneh tolong diiyain aja**

**Indonesia!AU**

**Bukan Superman © Lucky Laki**

sumz = **Imayoshi ingin balikan dengan Izuki**

**Seirin = Bandung Touou = Bintaro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kamu datang ke kehidupanku…" Izuki memang kalem, bahkan disaat setragis ini ia masih terlihat baik-baik saja walau remuk jantungnya takkan Imayoshi tahu. "Lalu kamu pergi gitu aja…"

"Aku masih ada disini, Izuki-kun…" Imayoshi membenarkan kacamatanya. "Aku gak pergi kemana-mana…"

Izuki tersenyum. _Kamu boong wae atuh Mas. Kamu bilang kamu sayang aku sampe Mas Rifai berhenti jualan seblak sampe Mas Rustam berhenti jualan baso… sahate-ngarante-rancage Mas, sampe ditembok-tembok, jembatan penyebrangan, zebra-cross, halte bus, angkot Kalapa-Ledeng, nulis nama aku make pilox. Kamu mah bikin aku sakit Mas. Sakit…_

"Susah tau lupain kamu…" Izuki diam, angin berhembus dramatis melewati mereka berdua. Izuki menatap langit, _hei matahari mau nggak jadian sama aku? :') _

"Yaudah gausah lupain aku…" sahut Imayoshi khawatir parah dengan sikap Izuki yang seperti ini. Mereka mengawalinya dengan bahagia dan mengapa akhir mereka harus berujung luka? Imayoshi pun menemui masa dimana ia bisa jatuh dalam lubang kegalauan.

"Kamu maunya apa?" Izuki mengingat masa dimana ia balapan liar malam-malam keliling Bandung bersama Imayoshi. Sungguh menyenangkan ditilang, terus dibayarin sama Imayoshi, bensin habis, harus ngedorong _motor-cross_ sampai pom bensin terus ketawa-ketawa lihat Imayoshi kelabakan digodain makhluk yang suka muncul di malam hari yang berujung Izuki sendiri yang paling banyak digodain.

"Aku maunya kamu…" Imayoshi sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia inginnya hubungan ini berlanjut sampai dimana mereka manggil aki-nini huhuhu bukan sampai disini.

"Kamu itu nggak jelas…" Izuki menahan bibir agar tidak keluar semua beban batin yang ia tanggung sendirian.

"Buktinya status kita masih jelas sebagai calon tunangan,"

Senyum Izuki mencabik-cabik hati Imayoshi.

"Daripada gini terus…"

"Izuki-kun—"

"Yaudah mending kita putus!"

Ah.

Gugur daun menutupi mata Imayoshi. Beginikah rasanya ketika daun yang jatuh namun tak pernah membenci angin? Imayoshi kelu ketika Izuki berbalik dan berjalan ke ujung jalan…

…_Imayoshi pulang ke rumah sajalah._

_Ah, Imayoshi mau pulang mau ketemu Papa._

_Papa…._

"Bang bade meser es potongna?" tukang jualan es potong lewat.

_Papa…._

Terus tukang jualan es potongnya pergi…

.

.

.

.

.

"Dikabarkan, artis muda yang tengah naik daun, Imayoshi Shoichi, status sebagai pelajar di SMA Touou tengah menjalin asmara panas dibalik syutingnya dengan Tamara Blezsynki, kronologi mereka berawal dari cinta lokasi—"

Izuki yang awalnya ngemil sukro sambil nonton TV pun hanya bisa terduduk hampa tak percaya.

_Mas… katakan ini semuanya hanya hoax_

_Mas…_

_Mas… jangan kau sakiti hubungan ini…_

.

SMA Touou.

Mantra SMA Touou adalah; _yang jelek jadi ganteng, yang ganteng makin ganteng kuadrat. _

Berlokasi di Bintaro. Yang masuk ke Touou dijamin jadi ganteng dan cantik. Fasilitas sekolah _presidential suite_; WC laki-laki dan perempuan beda tempat. Hotspot ber-_bandwidth_ 500GB. Cocok untuk yang suka gratisan dan streamingan video HD bukan 3GP. Kantin sekolah menyediakan masakan asli Eropa, harga ramah lingkungan. Atas kebijakan kepala sekolah Atsushi; mereka bisa mencicipi kambing guling ala Akashi Family dengan harga tiga ribu rupiah saja.

Aomine Daiki yang dulu anak layangan, hobi tikusruk ke sawah, menangkap belut dan nyari ikan ke laut sendirian, panas-panasan di gurun Sahara tanpa tabir surya, suka berjemur di pantai bersama jajaran ikan asin dan udang rebon pun sekarang jadi ganteng maksimal sejak masuk Touou. Berita burungnya, Aomine Daiki sebelas-dua belas dengan Al Ghazali. Kabarnya juga Aomine Daiki mau ganti nama jadi Aomine Al Ghazali. Begitulah.

Saat pacaran dengan Momoi dia bernama Daiki. Dan saat mantanan dengan Momoi dia bernama Ghazali. Momoi cukup makan hati dan ingin balikan.

Imayoshi Shoichi, ABG sosok womanizer bukan lelakinuzer, begitu tajuk di tiap koran-koran gosip berkacamata merangkap ketua OSIS, Imayoshi menyimpan kepribadian rahasia. Dibalik munculnya ia di sinetron kejar tayang (_Diam-Diam Aku Suka sama Kamu_ itu sinetronnya Imayoshi!) Imayoshi punya kerjaan sampingan sebagai mafia pengedar ganja. Begitulah tokoh utama chapter kali ini.

.

.

_Hebat ya Sayang kamu sekarang selingkuhin aku :*_

_Justru hebatan kamulah yang bisa tau aku selingkuh :*_

_Ah kamu bisa aja deh :")_

_Love you Izuki-baby :*_

_Hate you too Mas Ima :*_

_Kita putus aja ya :* aku tau kok kamu nyelingkuhin aku sama siapa :*_

_Bohong bisulan siah Izuki-kun :* _

_Sama Teteh Tamara yang geulis 'kan? :D_

_Eh enggak Izuki-kun itu mah gosip doang kok :*_

_O_

.

Agaknya, Imayoshi menanam tanaman yang diharamkan oleh negara dan agama di persawahan kota Bandung daerah perbatasan dengan tugu Kabupaten. Untuk kesana, Imayoshi harus naik kereta, naik bus lalu naik becak supaya kakinya yang menawan tidak lebam-lebam.

Ah, sejak kapan di sekitar sini ada sekolah? Imayoshi memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk; salah satu diantara sekian ribu siswa ada yang tahu pohon opium dan melaporkannya ke polisi, oh tamatlah sudah riwayat Imayoshi.

_Nggak bakal karena bapak gue Jenderal Besar disini…_

Mungkin karena sudah takdir, lewatlah seorang pemuda dengan senyum seimut kupu-kupu. Dia berambut hitam sama seperti Imayoshi dan matanya bak bulan yang disambit. Oh, hati Imayoshi jadi terbirit-birit.

Imayoshi ngetrek.

"Tunggu dek! Jangan pergi?"

"Abang ngomong ke saya?" si tukang becak berteriak di belakang sambil menggowes rodanya lebih cepat. Meskipun dia sudah tua ternyata anak muda masih ada yang naksir dengannya.

"Pak, turun disini aja," Imayoshi merogoh kocek dan mengeluarkan selembar merah gambar Soekarno-Hatta, "Makasih Pak!"

Si bapak-bapak melambai kegirangan, "Mas kembaliannya?"

"Gausah buat Bapak aja….!"

Imayoshi mengejar si pemuda tambatan hati.

.

_Mas tau kan kita nantinya akan berpisah_

_Aku bakalan setia sama Izuki-kun gak tau kalau sama Mas Dhani…_

_Mas Ima setia?_

_Izuki-kun bisa percaya sama aku…_

.

_Izuki-kun sebenernya aku gak tau salah aku sama kamu apa. Soal gosip itu, akunya aja yang kegantengan wajarlah banyak yang suka nulis aneh-aneh di media. Aku udah bikinin gambar aku sama kamu di kereta api jurusan Bandung-Tangerang. Aku tau gambaran aku jelek, tapi bukan berarti cinta aku sama kamu nggak cantik. Izuki-kun maaf kalau selama ini senyum aku kayak bebegig sawah atau apa. Maaf juga kalau aku suka khilaf kalau Izuki-kun lambai-lambai dari jauh, soalnya mau gimana lagi, bukannya nggak mau balik lambai tapi emang kadang-kadang Izuki-kun gak keliatan di mata aku da aku mah minus. Izuki-kun kalau aku kurang peka, Izuki-kun bisa pacaran aja sama putri malu. Izuki-kun biarlah semen diaduk-aduk tapi hubungan kita dan hatiku ini jangan._

_Y_

.

"Udah ngetik panjang lebar…" Imayoshi terkekeh,

"Tapi Cuma dijawab 'Y'."

Lalu Imayoshi ketawa,

dan menitikkan airmata.

.

Izuki berpamitan dan minta restu pada Ibunda tercinta sebelum berangkat ke warnet. Uang sepuluh ribu adalah nyawanya untuk tiga jam ke depan. Izuki sengaja bawa minum dan makan dari rumah biar tidak jajan. Izuki juga sudah merencanakan main Osu dulu lalu main PB lalu main Ninja Saga, main Texas Holdem, buka fanpage Cogirls Junior main FarmVille baru main Pet Society. Izuki berada dalam fase titik berat move on. _Aku harus lupain Mas Ima demi keberlangsungan masa depanku yang cerah…_

Izuki yang sampai dimana keajaiban dimulai pun segera mencari tempat kosong dan mulai menyalakan komputer. Setelah tersambung ke internet, Izuki mengecek pemberitahuan di facebooknya. 389. Izuki suudzon duluan, _palingan juga orang yang pake aplikasi liat profil… _dan pas Izuki cek…

Bukan.

Imayoshi Shoichi begitu nama si pelaku pemenuhan notif Izuki. Menyukai status dari tahun 2009-2014 satu per satu. Mengomentari tiap status Izuki dengan emot ' B)'. menyukai seluruh foto yang Izuki unggah dan semuanya berjumlah 801 foto.

Karena Facebook Izuki mendadak nge-_lag_, Izuki akhirnya membuka tab baru dan membuka akun Twitternya.

_Mentions_ ada 88. Izuki mengerutkan dahi, kemampuan _eagle eyes_nya bangkit, lirik kanan-lirik kiri takutnya si pelaku muncul dari atas, bawah, depan atau belakang.

_Dek Izuki udah makan belum?_

_Udah minum?_

_Udah napas?_

_Udah—_

Izuki menutup matanya. Ini mengerikan. Sambil menutup wajah dengan telapak tangan kiri, Izuki menggerakan mouse dengan tangan kanan dituntun oleh intuisinya, melog-out twitter dan membuka akun ask. fm. Pertanyaan pertama yang menyambutnya adalah;

_Neng aa akan tinggal di satu rumah sama neng—Imayoshi Shouchi._

Izuki merinding di warnet. Rasanya dua ribu rupiah sudah terbuang sia-sia untuk memuat laman dan pertanyaan tidak penting. Sembari ishtighfar, Izuki menghapus satu-satu pertanyaan.

Akhirnya Izuki pulang dari warnet sambil nangis karena takut.

.

Izuki mengganti nomor ponselnya.

_Mungkin dengan ini aku bisa melupakanmu…_

.

"Abang ini kan yang suka main di sinetron sama penulis buku TTS 'kan? Abang Imayoshi 'kan?"

"Kok kamu tau…?"

"Aku suka banget sama semua buku TTS abang. Nggak nyangka aja bisa ketemu sama penulis novel humor sekaligus pelawak favorit aku Bang," Izuki kagum dan hormat 45 pada Imayoshi.

Imayoshi terenyuh. Dia dicintai karena dia adalah dia. Kapan lagi dia menemukan makhluk yang masih alami seperti dia?

Imayoshi punya banyak pekerjaan dalam hidupnya. Senin-Rabu dia menjadi penulis TTS. Kamis-Jum'at jualan barang haram. Sabtu-Minggu jadi penulis novel humoris. Imayoshi hanya mengisi kekosongan hidup yang ayahnya ciptakan dalam rumah mereka sendiri.

"Namamu siapa Dek?"

"Izuki Shun,"

"Oh, nanti lima belas tahun lagi namamu jadi Imayoshi Shun,"

.

Habisnya selama ini orang-orang mendekatinya karena uang. Semua orang mencapnya sebagai anak nakal. Imayoshi dianggap licik dan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan segalanya. Imayoshi ditakuti oleh bos mafia karena kekuatan otaknya. Izuki mendekatinya karena ingin minta tandatangan. Yang lain mendekati karena kecerdasannya, Izuki bilang matanya indah (dalam tafsir oleh Imayoshi). Intinya Imayoshi mabuk kepayang.

_De, kamu udah punya pacar?_

_Udah dong_

_Kalau boleh tau nama ceweknya siapa?_

_Yuki Kato Bang_

_Oh_

_Boong deh Bang_

_Yaudah gini aja, kalau ada yang nanya kamu pacar siapa, kamu jawab aja pacar Imayoshi Shoichi_

_Serius Mas?_

_Serius…_

Bersama Izuki, Imayoshi akan menjadi orang yang lebih baik.

_._

Izuki selalu suka diajak naik motor-cross sama Imayoshi. Izuki juga senang kalau naik ke atas atap mobil elf. Izuki juga senang arung jeram bersama Imayoshi. Imayoshi punya segala hal lawak yang bisa dipelajari oleh Izuki.

_Aku suka sama orang yang bodor alias berselera humor_—doa Izuki terselip sebelum dia bobo cantik.

Dan Mariposa Shintarou mendengar; dia menyambungkan takdir Izuki dengan seseorang diluar sana.

.

"Maaf, sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa Mas Ima selalu memenuhi notif, _mention, ask_ dan segala macamnya," Izuki berkata jujur, "Kamu menuhin banget Mas, aku gasuka,"

Satu tonjokan imajiner menyerang jantung Imayoshi.

"Aku sebel banget sama yang kayak gitu, kalau ke warnet jadi buang-buang duit cuman demi **gituan**,"

_Gituan._

Gituan? Imayoshi lemes.

.

Sesungguhnya, Ayah Imayoshi adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Imayoshi hidup tanpa kasih sayang dari ibu kandungnya, karena ibu kandungnya (yang akhirnya Imayoshi ketahui dari surat harta gono-gini bernama Mibuchi Reo) memilih pergi karena Akashi tak pernah mengerti apa itu cinta. Lima huruf berjuta makna. Lima huruf pengguncang dunia. Lima huruf yang membuat Imayoshi gila.

Akashi yang baru pulang mengurusi persawahan di daerah Jatim pulang dan menemukan sang anak yang biasanya telentang sambil cekikikan di depan ponsel sekarang telungkup sambil memegang bantal.

Awalnya Akashi tidak peduli sebelum sesenggukan Imayoshi yang berkekuatan supersonik mengetuk gendang telinga Akashi dengan cantik. Apalagi ada gumaman beruntaikan oleh umpatan, Akashi senyum karena tidak tahan untuk menjewer Imayoshi (jeweran Akashi adalah salah satu azab dunia yang disegerakan).

"Ada apa?" Akashi berjongkok di hadapan anaknya. Mereka ada di ruang tengah dan dua belas pembantu menyiapkan sapu tangan, makanan dan kebutuhan untuk si dua pria tampan namun semuanya ditolak Akashi. Jika Imayoshi menangis berarti ada permasalahan yang sangat berat berhubung Akashi tahu nilai rapot, lomba dan urusan wanita, Imayoshi selalu ada dalam lindungan Tuhan.

"Aku bukanlah superman…" suara Imayoshi serak bercampur lelehan airmata, Akashi mengerutkan alis. Oh, Imayoshi bernyanyi karena mendadak muncul latar suara drum dan gitar.

"Kamu memang manusia biasa, Shoichi, papamu yang manusia luar biasa," jawab Akashi sekenanya.

"Aku juga bisa nangis…"

"Kalau Papa nggak bisa nangis…"

"Jika kekasih hatiku… pergi meninggalkanku…"

Tombak tajam mengoyak-ngoyak jantung Akashi. Kalimat Imayoshi membawanya lagi ke dalam mimpi buruk tentang perkataan Mibuchi Reo (_kamu tidak agresif, Sei-chan_!) ((Dan _kamu tak pernah peduli padaku Sei-chan!_!)) (((_Dan kamu pendek dan itu bukan lelaki jantan, Sei-chan!_)))

Imayoshi menangis sampai tidak bersuara. Matanya yang terus mengalirkan kesedihan sampai pipinya bersih dan para pembantu pun ikut mengheningkan cipta. Siapakah gerangan yang membuat Tuan Muda mereka sampai menitikkan keputusasaan? Tuan Muda mereka meskipun suka jalan-jalan sama banyak wanita tapi dompetnya adalah cerminan bahwa cinta terkadang kalah dengan harta.

"Jangan nangis ari kamu piraku diputusin sama bocah kayak gitu!" Akashi tiba-tiba bangkit, percikan api kemarahan terbit di dalam hatinya. _Cih, sejak kapan aku sedih karena cinta?_—padahal justru disinilah, Akashi lemah karena cinta.

"Tidak usah nangis! Piraku cinta emang apa sih cinta?!"

"Kekasih apa arti kekasih? Definisi dari kekosongan hati? Papa tak pernah mengajarkan cinta dalam kurikulum di keluarga kita! Kubilang aku mendidikmu untuk menjadi raja bukan menjadi pecinta!"

Imayoshi menenggelamkan wajah ke dalam bantal yang sudah basah. Pusing kepala Imayoshi memikirkan Izuki. Padahal Izuki tak pernah menyakitinya namun dada Imayoshi terasa perih. _Tolong Shouichi… Papa… Shouchi bingung…._

"Lap wajahmu dulu pakai sapu tangan Prada Papa!"

"Tapi Shoichi sayang Izuki!" Imayoshi tersedu, "Hanya Izuki…"

"Si Tamara Bleszynski kamu putusin? Yuki Kato? Melody? Nabilah? Kamu putusin?"

"Demi Izuki, Pa, demi Izuki,"

"Mandi sana di Jacuzzi dulu! Tenangkan pikiran jangan sampai kamu nangis hanya karena masalah sepele. Kalau kamu stres kamu tinggal bilang, mau liburan kemana? Swiss? Tazmania? Ghana? Atau Arab Saudi?"

Imayoshi menggeleng, "Aku ingin ke Bandung,"

"Oke, Papa siapkan reservasi hotel dan mobilmu. Tapi dengan satu syarat, jangan pernah nangis karena cinta lagi!"

Imayoshi menghapus airmatanya dengan seringaian mendadak muncul ala Yagami Raito dari fandom sebelah.

.

Imayoshi mengelap bibirnya yang basah oleh vodka.

Sejak kapan seorang bocah seperti Izuki berani meragukan cinta sucinya?

Imayoshi berhaha-hihi ria sebelum menghabiskan dua botol tequilla yang masih menunggu untuk dibuka tutupnya. Ketawa saking sedihnya.

"Lihat saja sayang… aku akan menggunakan cara apapun untuk mendapatkanmu,"

Asalnya Imayoshi mau nyulik Izuki, tapi nggak jadi. Izuki imut. Dua kata pelipur lara dan pengampunan abadi dari Imayoshi untuk Izuki.

.

"Izuki-kun, kamu nggak mau ngasih aku kesempatan sekali lagi?"

Izuki termenung di sore hari, menatap langit dan gagak-gagak berterbangan. "Aku takut hati ini remuk lagi Mas, ku tak sanggup, minggu depan aku bakalan UTS aku takut nilaiku turun…"

"Apa kamu bisa membuktikan kevalidan statusiasi hubunganku dengan Tamara?"

Izuki menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita nggak balikan?" Imayoshi menahan diri supaya tidak tertawa bejat dalam hati—sosok asli Imayoshi—bertahan dalam topeng kebaikan berlumur manis-manis gula sintetis.

"Aku sebenernya nggak bisa kalau nggak sama kamu… Izuki…"

Imayoshi memeluk Izuki. Sebelum Izuki sempat membalas pelukan, mereka berdua kepergok.

Sama Mama Riko.

Petir menggelegar di udara.

Imayoshi pergi lagi.

.

Imayoshi sakaw.

Karena Izuki Shun hanyalah anak kelas 1 SMP yang berhasil merebut hati Imayoshi Shoichi yang duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA. Karena Izuki Shun hanyalah anak klub basket biasa yang berhasil merebut hati mafia narkoba kancah dunia.

.

"Padahal aku udah berubah demi kamu, Izuki-kun!" Imayoshi menelpon di wartel terdekat, berhubung akses telepon rumah diputus paksa sama si Papa. "Tapi kenapa Mama kamu nggak ngizinin aku ketemu kamu?"

"Katanya kamu bukan orang kaya, Mas… cinta kita terhalang oleh harta…"

"Aku juga ingin balikan sama Mas,"

"Aku juga ingin balikan sama Izuki-kun…"

.

Imayoshi memberikan kunci pada Ibunda Riko.

Kunci kehidupan.

Kunci rumah, satu set apartemen, satu mobil Jaguar, satu kantor channel TV.

Dan Imayoshi diizinkan balikan dengan Izuki.

Diizinkan menuliskan nama Izuki Shun…

…di KUA terdekat.

.

End

.

saru nulis ini lagi ngobat maaf ya :')

MAKASIH BANYAK YANG MAU BACA DAN DUKUNG KITA NULIS PROYEK INI OH KEMARILAH SAYA KECUP KEPALA KALAIAN DENGAN PENUH CINTA SAMPAI BASAH :'*


	4. Chapter 4

**kurobas (c) bang fujimaki tadatoshi**

**ooc alay jadah hal-hal yang aneh tolong diiyain aja**

**Indonesia!AU **

**Seirin = Bandung Shuutoku = Subang**

**sumz: ada cinta terlarang di antara seorang pedagang nanas dengan anak rival majikannya.**

**.**

**.**

"POKOKNYA AKU NGGAK TERIMA MAMI JODOHIN AKU SAMA ORANG ITU, TITIK!"

"KAMU NGGAK BOLEH JADI ANAK DURHAKA, SHUN! NANTI MAMI KUTUK KAMU JADI POHON PALEM!"

"NGGAK MAUUUUUUU!"

_Mami mengertilah, sesungguhnya cintaku hanyalah tertuju pada Mang Miyaji._

.

.

Izuki Shun datang dari keluarga berkecukupan yang memiliki dua hektar kebun nanas di wilayah Subang, meskipun keluarganya kini berdomisili di Bandung. Sekolah di SMA Seirin, berstatus sebagai murid teladan, bandar drama Korea terkemuka, dan point guard di klub basketnya yang kecil. Hidup bersama dua saudara perempuannya yang lucu-lucu dan seorang mami yang kaya raya berkat aset kebun nanasnya. Setiap hari ke sekolah naik motor Ninja keluaran terbaru yang sering dipake balap liar bareng Aida Riko, dan kebutuhannya selalu terpenuhi.

Mungkin kecuali kebutuhan akan cinta karena Izuki Shun sudah tujuh belas tahun menjomblo dan belum bisa mendapatkan siapapun yang berhak mengisi hatinya.

(Ikutan Take Me Out aja gagal di babak pertama.)

Hyuuga bilang kutukan jomblo ngenes Izuki adalah bawaan lahir, sementara Izuki bilang jones itu bukan jomblo ngenes tapi jomblo _in happiness_. Makanya setelah gagal ikutan Take Me Out, Izuki berhenti untuk mengikuti acara-acara cari jodoh lainnya dan menolak beberapa gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Alasannya, _maaf ya aku mau fokus main basket sama balapan liar dulu._

Suatu hari, Riko datang ke rumah Izuki membawa undangan balap liar yang ditandatangani oleh Aomine Al Ghazali dan partnernya Momoi Pearce. Geng motor SMA Touou, SMA intergalaksi paling bergengsi di dunia, mengajak geng motor Riko and Friends untuk balap liar di sirkuit Sentul. Izuki menolak karena kejauhan, oleh karena itu Aomine mengganti lokasi balapannya di jalan raya Anyer-Panarukan, dan karena dekat jadi Riko dan Izuki setuju. Mereka mempersiapkan segala macam hal demi memenangkan balapan berhadiah persediaan cireng untuk seumur hidup itu, termasuk bensin, onderdil cadangan, dan doa restu orang tua. Riko mengadakan sungkeman tiga hari tiga malam pada Kagetora sementara Izuki hanya mencium tangan ibunya ketika akan berangkat.

_Soalnya Mami pasti akan selalu doain aku kemanapun aku pergi._

Mereka berangkat dari Bandung menumpang truk JNE, dan sampai di Anyer, balapan mereka dimulai. Siapa yang duluan sampai Panarukan, berhak mendapatkan persediaan cireng untuk seumur hidup. Peserta balapan liar ini banyak; bahkan ada yang datang jauh-jauh dari Thailand dan Ukraina. Wajar lah, SMA Touou gitu yang ngadain.

"Yang bisa ngalahin gue, cuma gue sendiri!"

Begitulah_ catchprase_ Aomine yang terdengar diantara bunyi mesin motor yang digas dan suara melengking dari peluit. Motor-motor pun mulai melaju, berlomba-lomba mencapai Panarukan. Izuki memaksimalkan segala kemampuannya.

Sayangnya dia nyasar sampai Subang.

.

"Mang, ini dimana?"

Tukang nanas asongan yang ditanyainya itu mengerutkan dahi.

"Subang, Dek! Kunaon, nyasar ya?"

"Eleuh." Hanya begitu reaksi Izuki. "Kalau mau ke Panarukan, lewat mana ya Mang?"

"Hah? Mau ke Panarukan?" Si mamang nanas semakin terlihat bingung.

"Iya Mang, saya lagi balapan."

"Ngapain balapan ai kamu? Mending juga duduk, terus makan nanas. Ngeliat pemandangan. Balapan mah bahaya, kalo tau-tau kamu nabrak tiang terus guling-guling gimana? Kalo kamu ngelindes kodok ijo dan kena kutukan gimana? Kalo kamu ketilang polisi gimana? Udah sini aja, makan nanas sama Mamang!"

Izuki bengong ketika pedagang nanas itu menyodorkannya sepotong nanas segar _fresh from the ice box._ Ia tersenyum lebar sampai matanya tinggal segaris lalu memakan nanas itu.

"Enak, Mang!"

"Enak kan? Siapa dulu atuh."

"Mang, Mang tau nggak nanas nanas apa yang sakit?"

"Hah?" Pedagang nanas itu bingung _season_ tiga. "Bikin sakit? Kulit nanas?"

"Bukan! Nanas dalam!"

Mamang Nanas sweatdrop.

"Terus, nanas apa yang ada di kamar mandi?"

"Heee?" Bingung _season_ empat. "Apaan tuh?"

"Gayung!"

Pedagang nanas itu ketawa terpaksa. _Iyain aja, deh._

.

Mereka bercakap-cakap sampai senja menjelang dan Izuki lupa total dengan balapan liar dan cireng-cirengnya. Dari perkenalan singkat yang telah mereka lakukan, Izuki tahu bahwa tukang nanas itu bernama Miyaji Kiyoshi dan merupakan pedagang yang biasa menjual nanas-nanas milik kebun nanas "Rajawali" milik Takao Kazunari, juragan nanas terkenal nomor dua di Subang. Juragan Takao lucu dan baik hati jadi ia betah bekerja di bawah naungan Juragan Takao. Berdagang nanas sebenarnya adalah pekerjaan sambilan Miyaji yang masih sekolah di SMA Shuutoku, SMA lucu tempat anak-anak lucu bersekolah. Izuki bercerita bahwa mamanya juga punya kebun nanas di Subang, jadi ia meminta Mang Miyaji untuk sering-sering mampir ke kebun itu kalau Izuki sedang ada di Subang. Tahu-tahu mereka makin akrab, punya nomor hape masing-masing, saling ngefollow akun twitter dan ask fm, ngeshare moment di Path, dan jadi kontak di Line.

Izuki memutuskan untuk pulang ke Bandung saja mengingat ia lebih tahu jalan dari Subang ke Bandung daripada Subang ke Panarukan jadi ia menaiki motor Ninja dan melambai pada Mang Miyaji di bawah cahaya matahari senja. Berjanji untuk SMS-an nanti ketika Izuki sudah sampai di rumah, hari itu Izuki mengendarai motornya dengan dag dig dug duer daia.

.

.

_hy nengs juks_

_hy mang miyajs_

_pha kabarz_

_baiks mangs, mangs gimana_

_masih merindukanmu nengs_

.

.

Kata salah satu musisi Indonesia, cinta itu datang tiba-tiba. Seperti tagihan kartu kredit atau balon hijau yang meletus karena tidak dipegang erat-erat. Setelah berbulan-bulan saling mengontak via media sosial, aplikasi _chat_ atau Izuki yang diam-diam datang ke Subang di sela-sela balapan liar, mereka merasa bunga-bunga asmara sudah tumbuh di hati mereka dengan tiba-tiba. Segalanya terasa mendadak; tahu-tahu saja mereka sudah saling merindu dan enggan untuk berpisah. Begitu pula dengan SMS pernyataan cinta Miyaji yang datang tiba tiba di jam 12 malam ketika Izuki sudah mendengkur di atas kasurnya, capek habis latihan basket dua kali lipat karena dihukum Riko.

_Nengs, ketahuilah betapa sesungguhnya mata enengs yang lebih tajam daripada kulit nanas itu sudah menghujamkan panah cinta di hati mamang. Jadi pacar mamang yuk, mamang janji tidak akan pernah menyakiti enengs_

_Nengs, ketahuilah betapa nanas paling manis punya agan takao tidak bisa mengalahkan manisnya cinta kita berdua._

_Jadi yuk, jadian._

_(Kalo kita jadian kan enengs gak jadi jones lagi. Eh jones teh naon sih neng? Jomblo nenes?)_

Ketika paginya Izuki melihat SMS dari Miyaji tersebut, ia pingsan untuk lima menit sebelum menjawab.

_KALO AKU SIH YES, MAS. NGGAK USAH DENGER KATA MAS ANANG ATAU MAS DHANI YA? YA? AYO JADIAN MANG. ALAPYU  
_

Sejak saat itu mereka resmi LDR. Bukan lagi LDR yang Lu Doang Relationship, tapi Long Distance Relationship. Alias cinta SLJJ. Cie.

.

.

Sekarang, kalau mau nolak cewek alasannya bukan fokus basket atau balapan liar lagi. Tapi karena udah ada yang memiliki nun jauh di sana. Riko cie-ciein Izuki. Hyuuga diam-diam gigit sepatu mendengarnya.

.

.

"_Neng, kamu pernah kepikiran sesuatu gak?"_

"Kepikiran apa Mang?"

"_Kepikiran buat ganti nama jadi Miyaji Shun."_

Izuki terkesiap.

"_Neng, nanti kalo udah lulus, yuk nikah."_

Izuki menggelepar.

"Hayu mang. Neng cinta banget sama Mamang."

"_Mamang juga, Neng. Tapi nanti kalau kita nikahan jangan pake janur kuning ya, terlalu mainstream. Kalau pake pohon nanas melengkung aja gimana?"_

_._

_._

_Man proposes, God disposes_. Ternyata ada aral melintang yang menghalangi jalan Miyaji dan Izuki ke jenjang pernikahan. Dan aral melintang itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Mariposa Shintarou, ibu Izuki yang tak rela anaknya dinikahi pegawai kebun nanas milik rivalnya, Takao Kazunari.

"Mami sih _no_! Pokoknya Mami nggak restuin kamu!" Mariposa berkacak pinggang, membalikkan badannya memunggungi Izuki yang sudah mau berkata "Tapi Mami—"

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian. Kamu harus nurut sama Mami. Mami sudah jodohkan kamu sama Juragan Akashi, pemilik kebun nanas nomor satu di Subang. Kamu denger? NOMOR SATU! Absolut!"

"APA?" Efek suara petir menyambar terdengar di kejauhan. Yang benar saja, masa dirinya yang unyu ini dijodohkan dengan Juragan Akashi Seijuurou yang itu? Yang istrinya ada tiga tapi tiga-tiganya nggak bahagia? Yang banyak harta tapi nggak punya cinta? Nehi. Mending Izuki nikah sama asuransi yang _always listening always understanding_ dibanding sama Akashi yang tidak berhati. Mending Izuki jomblo seumur hidup dibanding merana dalam ikatan dengan suami durjana.

Iya sih, Juragan Akashi itu punya kebun nanas terluas di Subang dan semua nanasnya kualitas tinggi. Ibarat video, nanasnya Akashi itu udah bluray sementara nanas-nanas lain hanyalah 3GP. Harta berlimpah dan dengar-dengar dia akan mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua Asosiasi Petani Nanas Dunia. Beli mobil udah kayak beli kacang, beli rumah udah kayak beli cireng. Tapi untungnya Izuki _update_ soal gosip dunia pernanasan terkini (berkat Mang Miyaji, tentunya) sehingga ia bisa tahu bahwa istri-istri Akashi hidupnya tidak bahagia. Yang satu katanya lelah tidak dinotice sehingga lebih suka menulis _light novel_ soal rumah tangga yang tidak bahagia, yang satu sering ketakutan dengan paham absolutisme Akashi sehingga lebih suka main sama chihuahua, dan yang satu lagi katanya memutuskan untuk masuk pesantren dan menemukan belahan jiwa lain di sana, denger-denger sih udah mau ngurus surat cerai.

(Lagian, siapa juga yang mau jadi istri keempat.)

"Aku nggak mau, Mami! Lebih baik aku nikah sama Mang Miyaji yang bersahaja tapi bahagia daripada kaya tapi sengsara!" Izuki merengek. Mariposa bergeming. "Mami jangan sembarangan jodoh-jodohin aku sama orang dong, emangnya aku soal olimpiade apa pake dijodoh-jodohin segala?"

"Kamu nggak boleh durhaka sama Mami! Ini semua Mami lakukan demi masa depan kamu!" Mariposa membuka kipasnya lalu mengipas-ngipas. "Kalau kamu nikah sama Juragan Akashi, masa depan kamu bakal terjamin!"

"Ogaaaaah! Mami aja sana yang nikah sama Juragan Akashi!"

"Kamu itu ya, dibilangin kok ya malah ngeyel—"

"POKOKNYA AKU NGGAK TERIMA MAMI JODOHIN AKU SAMA ORANG ITU, TITIK!"

.

.

Izuki kabur dari rumah bawa cireng dan wedang jahe kalengan dan hati yang tercabik-cabik. Motor Ninja-nya dipacu secepat mungkin untuk bisa sampai ke Subang dalam waktu singkat, namun berkali-kali ia terjebak macet dan hujan yang turun.

_Nggak apa-apa. Demi Mang Miyaji..._

_Mami, aku kecewa sama Mami._

.

.

Aya, sang putri tertua, menjadi korban curhatan Mariposa yang ditinggal putra satu-satunya kabur ke Subang malam ini. Sambil mengangguk-angguk bosan, ia (berusaha untuk terlihat) mendengarkan cerita sang Mami yang tidak lebih menarik daripada sinetronnya Morgan CEMESH.

"Adek kamu tuh, Teh! Kenapa durhaka banget sama Mami!" Mariposa menyusut ingusnya di atas _scarf _Prada milik Mai. "Mami kan cuma pengen adek kamu itu bahagia! Hikssss!"

"Iya, iya ..." Aya memutar matanya. "Ya salah Mami sendiri kenapa dia dijodohin, udah tahu sekarang mah zamannya Siti Markonah bukannya Siti Nurbaya. Mami aja nggak mau kan kalo disuruh nikah sama kodok ijo? Ya ibaratnya gitu loh."

"Tapi sampai kapanpun Mami nggak suka sama si Bakao Bakao itu!" Curhat Mariposa. "Kamu tau? Dia itu poninya alay! Mami nggak mau anak Mami punya suami poninya alay! Mendingan dia jadi vokalis Kangen Band daripada jadi juragan kebon! Lagian, dia pesaing Mami di bisnis pernanasan, kamu tahu udah berapa tahun kita berdua bersaing jadi pengusaha nanas nomor dua di Subang? TIGA PULUH TAHUN! DAN MAMI KALAH TERUS! Mami nggak suka, Aya, nggak suka! Huhu!"

Mariposa menangis mutiara. Aya mendengus bosan. Ia sebetulnya tahu bahwa alasan sesungguhnya Mariposa menjelek-jelekkan Takao _bukan itu_.

"Mami nggak suka soalnya Mami nggak bisa _move on_ dari dia, Aya tau kok." Untuk mengatakan kalimat ini, Aya berusaha menahan hasratnya untuk _fangirling_ Morgan terlebih dahulu. "Mami udah berapa kali cerita soal itu ke Aya? Mami _tsundere_, sih."

Mariposa menangis berlian. Aya _fangirling_ Morgan.

.

Dahulu kala Mariposa hanyalah siswa SMA bernama Midorima Shintarou yang suka main piano, basket, dan bercita-cita menjadi dokter. Menyandang status sebagai murid teladan, ia rajin mengecek Oha-Asa setiap hari dan membawa _lucky item_ agar bisa terus menjadi murid teladan, lulus dengan nilai bagus, masuk universitas bagus, dapat pekerjaan, dan jodoh yang kaya raya, kalau bisa sih yang titisan Paman Gober. Dari awal Midorima Shintarou matre dan itu memang sifatnya.

Dulu Midorima Shintarou punya pacar, namanya Takao Kazunari, namun mereka putus karena mereka beda keyakinan. Takao yakin dia sayang tapi Midorima nggak yakin. Oleh karena itu, ketika mereka putus, Takao memecahkan Kerosuke si kodok ijo yang menjadi _lucky item_-nya hari itu karena pundung. Namun ternyata ada suatu kutukan yang muncul dari Kerosuke yang pecah. Entah dari mana asalnya kutukan tersebut, namun yang pasti kutukan itu berhasil mengubah Midorima Shintarou menjelma menjadi Mariposa Shintarou. Mariposa menangis tersedu-sedu dan begitu lulus sekolah ia langsung menikah dengan seorang juragan nanas. Katanya sih mau _move on_, tapi sebenarnya ia takut Takao tidak mencintainya lagi.

Padahal kan Takao mencintai Shintarou apa adanya :"(

Jadi pantaskah kenangan masa lalu menjadi aral melintang bagi hubungan dua insan yang saling mencintai dan menyayangi?

Apakah Miyaji dan Izuki bisa bersatu?

Apakah Mariposa bisa merelakan Izuki untuk menikah dengan Miyaji?

.

.

Izuki sampai di Subang berbarengan dengan Miyaji yang baru pulang nonton _roadshow_ JTK48 Goes to Subang. Begitu melihat Miyaji, Izuki langsung berlari menyambutnya dan segera curhat betapa dirinya sekarang seperti Siti Nurbaya abad dua puluh satu.

"... iya jadi gitu Mang HUHUHUHUHU," ujar Izuki di sela sedu sedan. "Padahal kan aku mau nikahnya sama Mamang yang orang baik-baik, bukan terong-terongan, rajin menabung meskipun nabungnya di teater JTK48, hemat, bersahaja dan bekerja keras HUHUHUHU Mamang bayangin atuh Mang kalau misalnya aku nikah sama Juragan Akashi gimana, ntar jangan-jangan merek sampo aja diatur sama dia, gimana atuh kalau misalnya dia ngasih aku sampo yang bikin rambut aku rontok Mang, Mamang rela apa aku jadi botak. Terus dia kan istrinya ada tiga tuh, kalo misalnya nanti aku dikacangin gimana Mang, kalau aku martabak mah gapapa dikacangin tapi da aku mah manusia Mang. Mang gimana atuh Mang aku mah cintanya sama Mamang bukan sama singa galak itu Mang!"

Miyaji mengangguk-angguk, kemudian membelai sayang rambut Izuki.

"Iya Neng, Mamang tau kamu galau, tapi Mamang yakin kamu setrong. Kamu pasti bisa menghadapi ujian ini Neng. Kalau soal harta mah Mamang nggak bakal bisa nyamain Juragan Akashi kecuali kalau tiba-tiba Mamang diangkat jadi ahli warisnya dia yang mana itu nggak mungkin banget, tapi kalau soal cinta Mamang yakin Mamang bakal bisa mencintai Eneng sepenuhnya."

Mereka berpelukan seperti Teletubbies.

.

.

"Jadi Mami tuh sebenernya ... cuma nggak bisa _move on_?"

Aya mengangguk, membuat adik lelakinya gigit jempol.

.

.

Saat lamaran Miyaji membawa serta 319 jenis sajian dari nanas sebagai seserahan, buku TTS humor milik pelawak terkenal Imayoshi Shouichi, dan juga Takao Kazunari yang juga sama-sama tak bisa _move on_ dari Midorima Shintarou. Takao memberikan Mariposa sebuah boneka kodok ijo keramik yang mirip Kerosuke pada Mariposa sebagai permintaan maaf. Mariposa berhenti menjadi _tsundere_ dan akhirnya luluh, mengizinkan putranya untuk menikahi Miyaji.

Akhirnya ketika Izuki Shun berganti nama menjadi Miyaji Shun Mariposa berkomitmen untuk lebih sering membuka akun ask fm dibanding membuka kenangan masa lalu karena kenangan masa lalu kadang membutakan. Entah karena terlalu silau, atau karena terlalu gelap. Ini semua demi kebahagiaan putranya juga.

"Kamu yang bahagia ya, Nak."

**.**

**end**

**.**

selera humornya winter menguap entah kemana huhu ini pasti gara-gara depok panas ;_;

makasih buat yang udah baca dan maaf chap ini kayaknya mengecewakan ya huhu ;_;


End file.
